


can anybody find me (somebody to love)

by pinchecacto



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinchecacto/pseuds/pinchecacto
Summary: Trini, Kimberly, and love.





	1. trini

  Trini loves a lot of things. Trini loves heavy metal, beanies, overcast days. Trini loves meditating, she loves those quiet nights with the TV blaring in the background as the rangers tangle up in each other, sprawled across the couch in Billy's house. She loves her father and his cooking, and she loves her brothers, and, even when they have their differences, Trini loves her mother.

     She loves when Zack messes up her hair, calls her "Crazy Girl", invites her to stay over when she can't bear to be home, even though there's barely enough room for Zack and his mom in their trailer. She loves when Zack hugs her to his chest, lets her just cry, doesn't call her stupid. She loves his toothy awkward smile and dumb face. She loves Zack. She loves that she can call him her best friend.

     She loves Billy's knack for knowing how to pull her back into reality, loves how deeply he cares, loves how absolutely smart he is about the most specific things. She loves how he always asks before discussing anything personal, how even though he hates being touched at times he'll still lay his hand on hers when he knows something is wrong. She loves Billy and everything that comes with him.

     Hell, she even loves Jason, despite her previous disdain for the self-appointed "team leader". She's come to love his million-dollar "I was a quarterback once and I fucking killed it" smile, has come to enjoy being around his honesty and genuine support. She loves his stupid dad jokes, his tendency to purse his lips when frustrated. She loves Jason, too, even though he is all she's supposed to hate.

     And of course, of fucking course, she loves Kimberly. Because it would be unbelievable if she loved the boys and not Kimberly. Kimberly who has spent more than a couple nights wrapped around her, holding her, letting her sob into her shoulder. Kimberly who has the  _softest_ smile, one that she only ever directs at Trini. Kimberly, who makes a point to smear mud on Trini's face when she's got her pinned down during training, always making some smart-ass comment like "You were looking a little too red." Kimberly who  _infuriates_ her to no end, who Trini sometimes wishes she could just  _punch_  (and she has, on occasions when Kim refuses to relent during a spar-session). Kimberly who has held her heart between her hands, who has made her feel at peace with a simple look, Kimberly who is so careful when it comes to Trini that sometimes it just aches. Kimberly who has known her for an entire year at this point, Kimberly who feels so familiar and warm and  _safe_ that Trini wants to cry every time she touches her in  _that_ way _._

     Because in the end, Kim is a very handsy straight girl, and Trini knows that if Kim knew about the feelings she had she would be fine with them, just because she's  _that_ good. She would be fine and she would love Trini, and she would love Trini in the only way she could and Trini would be left feeling empty for no reason. Because Kim can't be in love with her and that's a simple fact, one she cannot change, and yet being friends with Kim has become increasingly harder as time passes. Because she loves Kim as deeply as any human can love, and for Kim, it's just not the same.

 

\--

 

     She brought it up to Zack one day, when the sky was overcast and she'd been sharing her dad's leftover enchiladas with him. (Three of the things she _loves_ , all in one.) She had been sitting on the very cliff edge Kim had pushed her off and was reminiscing on that, on the start of the thing in Trini's life that has become so catastrophic and yet remained something she had yet to discuss with anyone. So she did. She turned to Zack, looked him up and down, frowned, and then said, through a mouthful of chicken, cheese, tortilla, and pato sauce-

     "I'm in love with Kim, you know."

     Zack was quiet for a while, staring over the cliff's edge before he turned to her, his expression unreadable.

     "And not me?"

     Trini slapped him so hard on the arm that he almost fell off the edge, his hands flying to hold himself to the ground beneath him.

     "I'm being serious, you fucking chicken-head!"

     "That's a new one," Zack had mumbled under his breath (Trini could still hear him, this boy couldn't sneak up on a bear during hibernation), rubbing his arm. "Look, Trini, I don't know what you want me to say. Congrats I guess? I mean, duh, I completely support you guys-"

     "That's the thing, Zack. There is no 'us guys'. Kimberly is straight."

     "You don't know th-"

     "Of course I know that. You should too. Girls like Kimberly don't... They aren't not-straight. They go to high school and date football players and wear their letter-men jackets, and then they go to college and maybe kiss a girl once before deciding it's not for them, and then they grow up and marry a lawyer and have a bunch of little kids with a white picket fence and the cycle repeats."

     Zack whistled lowly, shaking his head. "I dunno, crazy girl. Sounds like you're making a whole lot of judgments just because Kim was a cheerleader. And you forget the fact that we  _can't_ go to college. Or marry a lawyer, because this town only has lawyers who are dusty old farts. You also forget that Kim flirts with you like, all the fucking time."

     Trini brought her hands up to circle her knees, pulling her body into itself. "That's just what straight girls do, Zack. They flirt and cuddle with their "girlfriends" and give no regard to personal space because who cares if the lesbian is having a goddamn panic attack."

     "You're ridiculous."

     "I'm not!"

     "If Kim  _is_ straight, then she definitely isn't that much of a stereotype, Trini. She's multi-faceted. You're equating her to a shallow mean-girl and that just isn't fair. And you  _know_ she's not like that."

      And Trini knew  then, and knew now, that he was right. That it was unfair for Trini to take the anger of her unrequited feelings out on the most loving girl she'd ever known. Because Kim wasn't a mean girl, wasn't a cheerleader, didn't wear lettermen jackets, couldn't go to college or marry a lawyer, couldn't have kids or a white picket fence. Trini knew this. Trini knew Kim was so  much more than the societal position she was put in, she knew that Kim bit her bottom lip when nervous, that Kim was a terribly messy eater, that she had no qualms about holding hands and swinging them back and forth in public, that she sucked on her metal bracelet when she got bored.

-

     They don't talk about their conversation afterwards, they pretend nothing was said, and Trini loves Zack even more for that. For letting her be normal for a little longer.

 

     It all comes to head a month later.


	2. kim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim's life has been full of revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOPS made this 2 long now its 3 chapters yeehaw orale

     Kimberly Ann Hart was never supposed to be the popular type. She's smart, super into Dragon Ball Z, wore braces from ages thirteen to fifteen (Thank  _god_ no one who really mattered saw her then.) She snorted when she laughed, ate messily, preferred short hair to long. But thanks to Amanda Clark being her best friend for years upon years, she had been sort of "pulled up the totem pole". She learned to suppress the things that made her not fit the stereotype, even learned to  _enjoy_ cheerleading, despite the cliche.

     But Kimberly never felt...  _right_ , settled into her role as HBIC. It was never her true calling, or whatever the hell her mom's self help books said. Sure, the boys who came with the status were hot, but they were incredibly dull. And yeah, never getting picked on and being practically worshipped was definitely a benefit. But she'd always felt... empty when playing the part.

     She hadn't realized how bad it'd been until she'd become a power ranger. She realized what it meant to be  _happy_ with the role you played in the world and, after that revelation, she swore to never go back. (Not that she could, everyone at that damn school except for the rangers hated her guts now.)

     Kim's life has been full of life-changing revelations. 

     First there had been the one when she was seven years old, when she realized your parents didn't have to love  _each other_ to love  _you._ Her parents had been at odd ends for weeks and little Kimberly, barely even seven, hadn't quite been able to gauge what had been happening.Then her dad moved out and it was just her and her mama. She had held her close and promised,  _Daddy still loves you, baby._ She had cooked all of Kim's favorite meals for the first few weeks, had coddled her, had watched every single Disney movie ever made with her, had loved her more than ever before. And, a few weeks later, she'd gone to stay with her father in the motel room he'd been staying at. They'd eaten out for practically every meal, and went to the motel's pool every day, despite her father's concerns about how safe it was for a child's health. She was sad, very sad, when the news came that her father wasn't moving back and that instead, he would be renting out an apartment where she could stay every other week and during summer time. But her parents still loved her, deeply, despite their separation. (Nowadays she finds she doubts their love, because after learning she'd no plans to go to college, they'd practically ghosted on her. One time in her life they agreed on something, and this was it.)

     Next came the revelation that she had a label different from Amanda and Harper. At age ten, she couldn't understand when Farkas Bulkmeier, after being told off for cheating off of her, twisted his face into something ugly and said, "My mom told me to do whatever she does, because Indians are smart." She couldn't understand why they were both pulled into the principal's office, why the principal had frowned so deeply at them. (Difference between principle and principal, Kim remembers reciting to herself: only one of them is your pal.) Farkas ended up going to detention for two whole days, and she heard from Amanda that they even called his  _mom._ But after that incident, she started noticing things- strange things. When people always stared when it was just her and her dad (when he picked her up from school once someone had turned to her and said  _Are you adopted, Kim?_ and when she said no, had stared at her for a long time as she walked off). She noticed people putting her into a box, trying to define what she was  _for her,_ trying to give her an identity before she even had time to think about how she  _wanted_ to be identified. Trying to figure out, dictate for her what she was- white, Indian, or mixed race? (She'd wanted to scream,  _"I'm just Kim!"_ at the top of her lungs, but that wouldn't have been polite.)

     Another significant revelation, this one deemed incredibly important by pre-teen Kim: Boys. She didn't know what it was, whether it was something that came with the beginning of puberty or just because this is what  _just happens_ to girls her age, but all of the sudden, they were all she could think about. Boys in irrelevant boy-bands, boys with kind brown eyes and nice smiles, boys who held your hand in the hallways on your way to homeroom. (This may have not seemed like much to now eighteen-year-old Kim, but for newly thirteen-year-old Kim, this was the Holy Grail. The middle school equivalent to making out with tongue.) Kim became the stereotypical boy-crazy fanatic, posters on her walls, in her locker, a picture she kept in her "wallet" (all it had was three dollars, a pack of gum, a picture of Zac Efron, and safety scissors but it was  _still_ a real wallet.) She filled her head with fantasies of every cute boy she saw, imagining their first date, first kiss, how he would hold her hand (if he simply grasps it then they have a problem, but fingers intertwined and he's a keeper.) She went through so many scenarios that when, finally, she was approached with the opportunity to actually  _have_ a boyfriend (a real one, not the ones you say you're going to marry in elementary school), she barely knew how to control herself. This lead to her next revelation.

     Revelation number four: Boys don't like certain things. And when they don't like certain things you, as a girl, are expected to change for them. Kimberly's first boyfriend had been nice, sweet, kissed her on the cheek during lunch a few times. On the lips, once, when they were hidden away in his closet. (Later, Kim will think of how ironic that truly was.) One thing though, in the beginning of her relationship, he'd called her desperate. Told her she needed to tone it down and be "cooler". Told her he'd expected more from Amanda Clark's best friend. Kim couldn't help it. She had so much  _love_ to give, was so full of wonder and appreciation for their relationship at the beginning. And then, because he wanted her to, she changed. And she wasn't as happy. Because she wanted to be in a space where she could love someone as deeply as her heart let her, but at the same time, felt her new purpose in the world was to fit this boy's vision of her. Which was stupid. But she kept doing it after that, for four long years. Not just for boys, but for everyone.

     Four years of being the perfect daughter, perfect stereotype, and then she had possibly the  _worst_ revelation of her life-time: Sometimes, being incredibly impulsive can lead to the entire life you built for yourself to come crumbling down. She hadn't known that Ty cheated on her with Amanda. And when she found out, she was so  _angry._ She was so  _pissed,_ all she could see was red. So she'd taken the photo Amanda sent to her for "review", sent it to Ty, captioned it with something  _awful,_ and the rest was history. Her life was over. She decided to cut her hair in a school bathroom with fucking safety scissors.

     Then she, three boys, and a girl that there was just  _something_ about, find some color-coded rocks in a mountain. Suddenly she's someone who saves the world occasionally. And suddenly revelations are being thrown at her, left and right.

     Like, for example, sometimes- found family can love you with less conditions than your actual family. Sometimes you can feel seven years old again, in your mother's bed watching Disney movies, when in reality you're watching some black and white horror film on Billy Cranston's couch. Sometimes your life having this ultimate, super-galactic purpose can  _de-stress_ you, because all of the sudden, all the roles you'd shoved yourself in fall back. Your life is suddenly no longer on the brink of ending. Because you're more than just the fallen cheerleader, more than the meanest girl Ty Flemming has ever met. Suddenly you're a  _power ranger_ and it feels so, so good.  You feel free. Free to have as many little revelations as your heart desires.

     Like, maybe, you're not as straight as you thought.

     Kim spent a lot of time thinking over her childhood, specifically her pre-teen to early teenage years. How they changed her. How she thought Vanessa Hudgens was the prettiest girl she'd ever seen, how she'd brought this up to Amanda once and Amanda had frowned deeply and said "Kimmy, you're way prettier. Don't be jealous." How she'd began equating that  _feeling_ to jealousy when in reality, it was nothing like that. It was the same sort of wild attraction she had felt towards boys, only different. And it's not like this particular revelation disappointed Kim, not at all. It threw her for a loop, scared her, before she realized that the only people who really mattered didn't  _care_ if she happened to fall madly in love with a woman from time to time.

     What  _terrified_ her, though, was the fact that what caused this revelation wasn't just some random hot girl at a bar, nor did it just come naturally. No, the cause for this revelation was Trini. And it's absolutely terrifying when you find that you  _love,_ L-O-V-E, someone who you're gonna be with for the rest of your life. It's scary when you don't know how this will affect you, her, the team, how your unfortunate feelings will get in the way of everything. Because you do not deserve Trini, and you don't deserve to complicate her life any more. Because you love the boys, you love her, and you don't know what you'd do without any of them. But with Trini it's just... different, and sometimes, it hurts,

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> highkeeey vented abt being mixed thru kim on this 1 another woopsie


	3. love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unstoppable force vs. immovable object

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry ive been supeeeeeer busy lately and this chapter didnt come out as great as i wanted it 2 but i think its decent enjoy muah muah los quiero

 

 

     Trini rushes to the door when she hears a knock.

     "Don't worry, I got it!" She yells, scrambling to reach the door before anyone else. When she opens it she sees Kim, all  bright-eyed and eager, holding a single sunflower in her hands. She almost melts.

     "Hey." Trini says, reaching to take the sunflower from Kim's hands.

     "Hey." Kim hands it to her, their fingers brushing with unnecessary tension as Trini grabs it.

     "You ready for this?"

     "I was  _born_ ready, Gomez. Parents adore me."

     "Don't get too cocky. You haven't talked to my mom yet."

     Kim chuckles at this, puts a hand on Trini's shoulder and-

     "Trini, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

     Trini immediately changes. It's almost impressive. She goes from relaxed and comfortable to her hackles practically rising in a second. Quickly, she turns around and shoves Kim's hand off her, shoving her own hands into the pockets of her jacket. Her head is down, hair practically covering her eyes. "This is Kim."

     Kim frowns at Trini in confusion before reaching her hand out and smiling. "Hi, Mrs. Gomez. It's nice to see you."

     Trini's mother seems to evaluate her hand before taking it and nodding, sure to look Kim in the eyes. "It is high time we formally met. I should know more about the people my daughter is always running off to."

     "Yeah..." Kim takes her hand and sheepishly rubs the back of her neck. "Sorry, the boys couldn't make it."

     (Translation: Trini didn't want them all here at once. You'd think after a year of knowing each other they'd be able to handle meeting her family but  _no,_ apparently not.)

     Trini's mother waves her hand, as if she was throwing the subject away. "Don't worry about it. One out of four is better than nothing."

     Kim laughs at this, tries to not make it sound forced.

     She is lead to the dining table, Trini in tow, and she pulls out a seat for Trini before sitting down herself. She's served by a little boy who bares a strong resemblance to Trini. The boy gives her a goofy grin and a plate, vanishing as quickly as he'd appeared. Merely seconds later he popped up at the other side of the dinner table, with another boy who looked strikingly like Trini beside him.  They seemed to study her before nodding at each other and reaching over the table, hands out. 

     "Hi I'm Alex and this is my brother Gabriel and-"

     "I get to introduce myself, Alex!"

     "It flows better this way Gabe, just trust me, I-"

     "I don't care how it flows, it's unf-"

     "Boys! Get off the table!" Mrs. Gomez's voice booms around the room and causes a shiver to go up Kim's spine. Trini groans, placing her head face-first against the table. 

     From then on things seem to go smoothly, Trini's dad comes out of the Kitchen, serves his "world famous" enchiladas, sits down, and a conversation flows from there. Trini's dad asks her about what she's planning for her graduation, what her favorite subject is, what she's planning to go into. (Kim forces the word "business" out, because she really doesn't want to get into her plans for the future, or subsequent lack thereof.)

     Trini's mother focuses more on personal things, asking her if she had any siblings, if she enjoyed her studies, if she had a boyfriend (she almost cringed at this one- her previous boyfriend experiences hadn't been the best.)

     Overall it went surprisingly well and Kimberly was as charming as ever (Trini practically swooned at the way she was with her brothers), and next thing Trini knew they were walking Kim out with the promise of doing this again sometime.

     Kim sits on Trini's front porch and beckons for to come sit next to her, smiling.

     "I had a lot of fun tonight."

     Trini grins at this as she sits down, scooting closer to Kim so that their knees knock together. "Yeah?"

     "Your brothers are cute. And your dad makes the best food. And it's nice that your mom cares enough to want to know your friends."

     "More like she's just nosy and wants to make sure I'm not taking drugs or having wild gay sex."

     Kim laughs at this, carefree and young, tilting her head upwards slightly. "Does your mom really suspect someone like me is corrupting her daughter in such a way?" She batts her eyes at Trini, bringing her hand up and under her chin.

     "Please, you?" Trini scoffs playfully, shoving Kim away. "You're the most scandalous person I know."

     Kim gasps mockingly at that, before sighing and laying her head on Trini's shoulder. "I like you, Trini Gomez."

     Trini tried to calm her beating hard as she took in a deep breath, leaning into Kim's touch. "I like you too, Kimberly hart."

 

-

 

     Kim slides in next to Trini, tray in hand. "Hiya."

     Trini blinks at her a few times before frowning. "Kim. What are you doing?"

     "Well. I don't know why you're eating alone on the stairs because, newsflash, you have friends to sit with. So I thought I'd come and check out the 'sitch."

     Trini groans, resting her head on the seat behind her. "I just felt like eating alone today."

     Kim nudges her, a knowing smile on her face. "You know that's not gonna fly with me, Trin."

     Trini shifts, sighs, and then turns to Kim with what can only be described as a look of defeat on her face.

     "I came out to my parents."

     Kim's eyes widened, her hand immediately going to Trini's back, rubbing in comforting circles. "Did it... did it not go well?"

     Trini frowns and leans into Kim's touch, closing her eyes. "No. It went... It went, fine. I dunno."

     "Trini. Talk to me."

     Trini tried not to sigh at the softness in Kim's voice. "I told my dad and he just said, like, okay. Like it had taken a little while to register? But then he just said, okay, I hope you're happy. I think he saw it coming."

     "And that was... good?"

     "I guess. Then I... told my mom and, I don't-"

      Trini chokes back tears and Kim immediately wraps herself around her, burying her head into Trini's hair and tucking her face under her neck. "It's okay. Shhh. It's okay. I love you. It's okay."

 

-

 

 

      Kim huffs in, trying to catch her breath, cursing the fact that despite constant training she couldn't make it up this cliff without being out of breath. She drags her feet up the last two steps before she collapses on the ground, right next to where Trini is meditating. Funnily enough, she's too in the zone to notice. Kim blinks up at her and frowns, wanting attention. She gets up, leans close, grabs one of Trini's headphones and whispers, "What's up?"

     Apparently she hadn't been careful enough in approaching Trini because Trini jumps, practically falling over the cliff edge. Kim panics, reaches for her, wraps an arm around her back and one holding onto her arm and pulls her away from the cliff's edge.

     This was, apparently, a bad idea.

     Trini blinks at Kim, their noses practically touching. They're  _so_ close and both of their brains are buzzing with unreleased energy.

     "I, uh-" Trini starts and Kim quickly is brought out of her trance, practically throws Trini to the ground.

     "What the fuck, Kim?!"

     Kim scrambles to help Trini up, dusts her off. "Sorry. Sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. Sorry."

     Trini rubs her head, groaning. "Sometimes, Kim, I swear. You don't think before you do  _anything._ " But when she looks up at Kim she's smiling because she can't stay mad at her. She chuckles, grabs Kim's hand, sits down and beckons her.

     "What's on ya' mind, Kimmy?"

     "Uh... you?" Kim answers practically involuntarily and Trini flushes immediately, facing downwards.

     "Kind of a strange thing to be thinking about, huh?" Trini mumbles.

     "Not... not really. I don't know. I really wanted to see you."

      Trini laughs and grabs Kim's shoulder's, leans into her. "You're wild."

      Kim is too busy staring at Trini to respond, apparently. She has this  _look_ in her eyes that both scares at delights Trini all at once. And she's leaning in which is... This is new.

      She's leaning in and so is Trini and she stops right before Kim's lips because this cannot be real, this has to be a mistake, there's no way Kimberly Hart is leaning in to kiss her. Because Kimberly Hart is straight, Kimberly Hart isn't into her that way, Kimberly Hart is probably too good to deserve her anyways. And so they're stopped right there, noses touching, breaths falling on each other's lips and Kim moves her eyes up to look at Trini, to stare at her, her hand coming up to trace her jawline and she presses a soft kiss to her cheek. She continues, each kiss getting closer to her lips before she stops right in front of them, seems to take in a deep breath, and at this point, Trini  _barely_ knows what's happening.

     And then they kiss.

     It takes Trini a bit to respond at first because she feels so  _incredibly_ overwhelmed and her heart is beating out of her chest but then she does and the kiss is hard. Desperate. They break apart and go back in again and Kim's hand moves from her jawline to bury itself in her hair, the other one following and angling the kiss. Trini has no idea what to do with her hands, no idea what she should do, because she's never been in a situation that involved kissing  _this_ fiercely. So she copies Kimberly, puts her hands in Kim's short, choppy hair and Kim moans at this. Slightly, barely noticeably, but this causes Trini to groan back, swipe her tongue along Kim's bottom lip.

     And then Trini realizes what she's doing. And that she can't be doing this.

     She immediately separates from Kim and scrambles away from her, panting, her face still flushed.  

     She stutters on nothing for a millisecond before she gets up and bolts.

-

     Trini hasn't spoken to Kim in seven days and roughly six to seven hours. Kim knows this. Kim has analyzed this simple, terrifying fact over and over again.

     She scared Trini off and she knows this as well. She shouldn't have assumed. She shouldn't have let her feelings get in the way.

     Now if only Trini would let Kim  _say_ all this. Let Trini know that yes, she's aware that this disastrous situation is entirely her fault. But Trini is avoiding her. And expertly so.

     When senior year started Kim had practically thrown a fit after realizing she shared no classes with Trini. She had almost broken into a full-out tantrum after realizing all of their classes were full. This fact angers her to this day, even more so now. Because, since Trini refuses to answer Kim's texts, and is now skipping training, Kim has no chance to see her unless it's against her own will.

     So that's just how it will have to be.

     Kim is hanging off the edge of Trini's window, her feet desperately grappling below her to find some sort of object she could boost herself up on. She leans up onto her elbows and lifts herself up as much as she can, knocking loudly on Trini's window and bringing her head up to look into it.

     Everything is still and quiet for a few moments before she sees Trini's disgruntled face approach the window. Kim smiles her best and most innocent smiles as Trini stares at her, obviously too confused and tired to understand what's happening. Kim gestures to the lock on the window, trying to help Trini out and get herself into Trini's room before she falls and breaks one of her legs. (The break would only last a few days but, still.)

     Trini seems to be working on auto-pilot, blinking a few times before opening her window in a robot-like fashion. Kim quickly scrambles in and Trini moves to the side as she plops onto the ground. Kim gets up, dusts herself off, and turns to Trini, quirking her head to the side. "Hey."

     Trini blinks a bit more and frowns, still in some sort of post-sleep state. The fact that it was practically midnight did not help Kim's case.

     Trini seems to gather her bearings, and she runs her hands down her face a few times before responding. "The fuck...Fucken', what Kim? What fucken', shit? What, Kim?"

     Eloquent. 

     "Yeah uh... Sorry about the time." Kim sheepishly rubs her neck, shrugging slightly. "I just... needed to see you. You can't ignore me forever."

     "Now? You- See me now? Needed to see me? Now?"

     "I couldn't sleep."

     "Kim! It's one- one in the morning!"

     "Can we please just talk about this?"

     "What? What could there be to talk about at this hour?"

     "You know what."

     Trini sighs and rubs her eyes, moving to sit on the bed. She pats the space next to her and waits for Kim to join her. Kim scrambles over quickly.

     "So." She starts, lowering her head a little bit. "I uh- Sorry for like, avoiding you and stuff."

     Kim snorts. "You better be, Gomez. You owe me an explanation."

     "Well you did climb through my window in the dead of night. I don't owe you that much after that stunt."

     They sit in silence for a few second before Kim decides to break it.

     "I kissed you."

     Trini splutters, falling forward and catching herself quickly, taking in a deep breath. She wipes her own forehead. "You... Uh, You did. Yeah."

     Kim sighs and looks to Trini, and Trini notices the sadness and hurt in her eyes. She frowns at the thought that she'd caused this.

     "Trini, I don't want this to be awkward. I wanna- I don't- need, more, you know? Like, I'm fine. I just got caught up in the moment and my feelings and I don't want to change anything between us. I love you, you're my best friend, and I want you to talk to me again. I hate us being like this."

     Trini stares at Kim for a long time, their breathing the only sound heard throughout her room.

     Then she leans in slowly and places her hand on Kim's cheek, pulls her close, their noses brushing and both their eyes lidded and staring deep into the other's. "I think change is good sometimes." She whispers, before she kisses Kim.

     It's soft.

     Kim practically melts into Trini's arms, whimpering slightly as she goes to wrap her arms around Trini's shoulders, Trini's other hand finding itself at her waist. She scooches closer and presses harder against Trini, still keeping it soft and slow despite how much they were touching.

      They part with a gasp, their foreheads pressed together, Trini's hand coming up to grip at Kim's shoulder.

      "Kim," Trini says breathlessly.

      "You know what," Kim brings a hand up to twirl a strand of Trini's hair around her finger, "If this happens more often, I might find it in my heart to forgive you. Maybe."

     "Ass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i needed the last word in this thing 2 b ass ok i just did

**Author's Note:**

> wooo my 1st ever fic. ofc its powered rangers... i rly resonate with a lot of the characters nd their stories rly spoke 2 me. im gunna have sum fun with this 1. next chapter will b kims perspective (cos we all kno shes not gnna leave that shit unrequited) and mayhaps some smuching


End file.
